


Patrol

by STsuki



Series: Wonderful days of a beautiful boy [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dorks in Love, Jason Todd is Robin, Patrol, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Y la torpeza sigue sucediendo.





	Patrol

Un silbido agudo corto el aire y una silueta en rojo, verde y amarillo aterrizo con una pirueta extravagante sobre la azotea de algún viejo almacén. Una sombra con destellos azules lo siguió de cerca con un coordinado y fluido movimiento. Donde él era el pensamiento rápido y la certeza aguda, Nightwing era toda la gracia y elegancia. Y tenía ese modo particular de caer como si fuera un espectáculo.

Había sabido sobre su vida en el circo y a Dick parecía no importarle que el supiera sobre eso, no es que hubieran hablado mucho o tenido la oportunidad ya sea, después de su demostración como bailarín y el subidon de hormonas que los había hecho besuquearse como posesos y "terminar" en su habitación, pero bueno solo era jodidamente extraño. Incluso ahora no eran ellos mismos, no del todo, con las mascaras y los trajes esperando que el soplón de Dick en Bludhaven hubiese estado en lo correcto y pudieran detener a unos tratantes de blancas.

—¿Listo para una noche movida Robin?

—Lo estoy, viene en el contrato y Ghotham es mucho más activa de noche, ¿Pensé que lo sabías Nightwing? —susurro tratando de parecer cool, su crush con el ex robin ya había sido molesto incluso antes de conocerlo, tenerlo ahí con el traje horrible apretando en los sitios correctos con un montón de músculo magro y su trasero luciendo tan firme era mortificante.

Sus bragas espantosas se sentían restrictivas a pesar de la concha protectora.

—Así que Alfred me ha dicho que te gusta mucho leer.

Asintió mirando el horizonte en busca de un tipo particular de aura, ese sitio también era bueno camuflando el peligro, para prueba Batman.

—Hay este sitio nuevo cerca del centro, pequeño, confortable y con segundas ediciones en buen estado, nada de lujo como lo que hay en la mansión pero me dijeron que el café es bueno y...

Jason volteo a mirarlo confundido, estaba jugueteando con sus palos de esgrima y parecía estar en una perdida para las palabras. Se sintió astuto y sonrió acercándose un poco a Dick propiciando solo el más leve de los roces.

—Los miércoles tengo la tarde libre.

Dick sonrió y su respuesta murió al escuchar un chirrido bastante cercano, ese sin duda era el batimovil.

—Esa es nuestra llamada.

—Así parece.

Jason seguía ahí, silencioso, joven y mortal, era tan injusto, era demasiado bonito para hacer las cosas que hacían, se sentía mal, pero suspiro y sonrió. Acercándose de improviso besando su mejilla con ardorosa dulzura.

—¡Nightwing!

—Lo siento, pero luces tan lindo con mi traje que no pude evitarlo. ¡Sígueme Robín!

Dick  disparó su línea y se alejo riendo como un loco con la imagen de Jason aturdido, sonrojado y sosteniendo la capa a su alrededor como si fuera una coraza contra el mundo y toda la maldad que había en el, grabándose lentamente en su memoria.

Un haz brillante de amarillo lo sobrepaso y se río al verlo balancearse entre los edificios con su propio estilo.

—¡No te quedes atrás viejo!

Jo, no lo haría.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!! Kudos y comentarios se agradecen un montón!!!
> 
> Pueden seguirme dando me gusta en mi página de facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustan apoyarme pueden regalarme un reblog en [ mi tumblr!](http://saramanen.tumblr.com/post/161289649923/patrol-stsuki-dcu-comics-archive-of-our) O


End file.
